Pain and trust
by monkey121luffy
Summary: Boy love Yaoi oc's are main characters this has abuse, torture, sex, chains, blood, and bdsm
1. Prolouge

_**this is a**_ **story** _ **me**_ **and** _ **a friend of mine wrote awhile back it is NO ALSO KNOWN AS YAOI it contains oc's in fact the whole story is about the main oc's Russia x america as Zack's parents. Belarus as Ty's adopted parent.**_

Prolouge

The bright sun inched across the steadily darkening sky. Pink the main color visible from on top of the school yard fence were Rex was waiting. He had thin messy blonde hair. A mix of both his parents hair. His dad had a stern physic and strict military back ground. And his other dad... His other dad was italy. His bright vibrant blue eyes stared at the slowly moving clouds.

"Man how long am I gonna have to wait?" He grumbled crossing his semi muscular arms.

"Hey Rex! " Shouted a female bowing slightly. Her long brown hair similar to her Moms. "Are you waiting on him again? Geez you would think he would be able control himself."

'Hey Raiko, ya I heard he was up to his old tricks again... " gripped Rex mumbling softly. "Where does he even get buckets of blood...

Raiko smiled. "Who knows but he should be out soon." She stated tossing Rex a can of cola. " Drink it quick though. "

Rex popped it open and laughed. "I know if I don't he won't let me here the end of how much he wants it."

" Hey what are you doing up there Rex? " Shouted a tall white haired male holding his hand up waving as he charged from the bland white school front.

Rex smiled and jumped of the wall doing a flip showing for Raiko. "I see your finally out Zack. So why were you stick in detention so long I heard you dropped another bucket of blood on top of your teacher." Stated Rex coldly crossing his arms. " This is the third time this week that you've had detention."

Zack laughed, "Well if he had showed up before class it never would have hit him." He knew that being in time or not had nothing to do with it.

Rex grumbled. "You and I both know you did it as a practical joke. Where do you keep getting cow blood and pieces of flesh from anyway it's creepy and gross."

Raiko smiled as Zack completely blew off Rex and walked up to the fence. "Lets go home. You two are still here because of me right."

Rex growled as he was ignored and walked up to Zack punching him in the back of the head. "Don't ignore me you glorified over indulgent freak of nature." Shouted Rex trying to get under Zack's skin.

"Hey, I'm not a freak it's everyone else who's crazy." Shouted Zack who was now holding Rex's soda pouring a tiny bottle of vodka into it.

Rex growled then shock appeared on his face as he looked at his hand then back at Zack's "Hey Give that back you ass!" He shouted but got depressed as Zack dumped alcohol into it causing him to whine. "that was Mine!" He whimpered crossing his arms. " Lets just go. " he whimpered as tears welled in the corner of his eyes.

They walked along coming to a cross roads where Rex and Reiko took off and Zack went a different way.

Rex was a few meters more before he got home to his place so he said his good byes to Reiko and left her at her front door before going ho me himself.

Italy was cooking when he walked in the door and a look of dread over came him as he mumbled. "W-where not having pasta again are we?"

The response he received from Germany made him nod. " Ya He was persistent he really wanted to cook. You know how annoying it can be if he doesn't get what he wants...

Over at Raiko's house Hungary was cooking a turkey for her family when Raiko walked in. The smell of burning turkey overwhelming her senses as she plugged her nose and went into the kitchen shouting. "Mom you know you can't cook... Here let me just go sit with dad."

Hungry grumbled softly but didn't argue as she went to sit with lotvia. " Geez that was rude. " huffed Hungary

Latvia laughed. "She said it because she cares." He chirped softly rubbing Hungary's head gently.

 ** _Now chapter 1 behind in the next page hope you like it._**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Zack walked into his house as a cold shiver ran down his spine. Belarus 's voice echoed through the house as Russia's terrified whimper came out next.

"Come on big brother, all I want is to join you." Smiles Belarus grabbing on to Russia's arm as America tried to separate them abruptly. " L-let go of my Russia! " he growled As Zack stated at them anger clear on his Face he hates Belrus. She would show up with out permission all the time but she was frightened of Zack since Zack was one of the few people who would torture her with his jokes.

Zack growled and decided to go up to his room putting on a smile but laughing miniaclly as his father Russia reached out mouthing. Help me please.

Zack shook his head in response mouthing not in this life time. Leaving his father's to deal with the mess down stairs he walked upstairs . Next to his door coward a small brown haired mass quivering violently his arms over his head as he made himself tiny, almost invisible if you never looked down.

Zack walked up to the mass and kneeled down. "Ty..." He got no immediate response and said it again this time touching him. " Th come on stand up your gonna get hurt if you sit on the floor like that. "

Ty whimpered softly as he finally felt the warm gentle touch of Zack. He whimpered and got up following what Zack said.

"Lets go into my room. She wouldn't dare set foot in there." Smiles Zack patting Ty's head before leading him into his room.

th followed Zack and the second his door closed Th relaxed and tears rolled down his face as he latched onto Zack pushing him over.

Zack rubbed the short brown hair as a light smile appeared. " Calm down your safe here I promise. Th s-sry you bleeding? Your clothes are covered in blood. Let's get you changed out of th odd rags. I went and bought you some new clothes. I know she doesn't care enough but we should leave most of them here or else they will just get tore up... " he mumbled not thinking which made Ty whimper as he removed his shirt reveiling 8 new whip marks across his back. They were so ba d that Zack growled and shot to Ty's side.

"I have to get the first aid kit. Damn how did this happen ty tell me what she did and why." He grumbled holding his personal kit in hand while walking Ty to the shower.

"W-well s-sir zack, I-it was my fault I didn't make breakfast fast enough. I woke up late and mistress Belarus was awake before me. I deserved to be beat. " Smiled Ty weakly excepting that explanation himself. However Zack was furious.

'Ty your her son not her slave you are allowed to sleep in and allowed to make mistakes! " He spat but his shouting made Ty jump and cry, "I I'm sorry S-sir X-Ray ever you say please don't hurt me." He whimpered tears leaked from his eyes.

Zack jolted and shook his head. " no don't cry and just call me Zack were friends Ty. After all I've known you since we were both little. Now come on in the Tub and I'll protect you because I'm your hero. "

Ty nodded slightly as he got in the Tub staring at the dials a moment he climbed back out and grabbed Sacks sleeve as he whispered. "M-may I use the warm water s...z-zack?"

Zack smiled kindly as he nodded. "Sure you can. You don't have to ask enjoy it but be careful not to make it to hot."

Once that was said and Th was comfortably in the shower Zack left going down stairs rage written across his face he walked up to his father's and Belarus who were still playing around.

Zack growled and charged punching Belarus across the face. The action was quickly followed by Zack being put into a full Nelson by America who was nearly able to hold him back. "Zack calm down!"

" I REFUSE TO CALM DOWN I SAW WHAT THAT BITCH DID TO TY ALL OVER HIM WAKING UP LATE YOU MONSTER! I'LL KILL YOU! " He struggled violently against his dad when Belarus approached him spitting out.

"Why do you care not like you have any room to talk." Once that was said Zack dropped his gaze he was still pissed but he had no argument since he had raped Ty when he was so drunk he couldn't tell up from a hole in the wall.

" T-that was just a mis... " he was cut off

"A mistake? Yes I suppose it was. But poor Ty was crying all night afterwords. His great hero his savior doing foul things to him even though he screamed no! no! no more. Your hurting me. Help!" Laughed Belarus watching as a look of utter despair over came him.

" S-Shut up! I-it's not... I-i didn't. " Zack was at a loss and he couldn't find any more words with an unusual amount of strength he yanked his arms free and charged back upstairs to his room where he saw Th sitting on the floor dripping wet.

"I-i couldn't find any towels." Mumbled Ty apologetically but he jolted when Zack started crying and hugged Ty tight. " i-im so sorry. "

Ty was shocked at the sudden hug but he didn't reject it as he saw that if he had his hero might have him.

"I'm sorry I'll go get you a towel." Zack ran off and grabbed the largest and fluffiest towel they had helping ty dry off.

Once he was dry Ty looked at Zack who hadn't been himself since he spoke to belarus. " A-are you ok Z-Zack? " he asked inside my as he looked down.

Zack looked at him a moment then in a quivering voice he asked. "T -ty do you hate me? Are you afraid of me?"

Ty just looked at him not understanding. "N-no I could never hate you Zack."

Zack smiled slightly but it vanished again. " e-even though I raped you last week? "

Th froze for a moment before looking down. "W-well no I don't hate you at all and it wasn't completely rape. I did say no at first but in the heat of the moment it felt good and you only hurt my bum but not purposly." He said smiling lightly before leaving in and giving a gentle kids on Zack's mouth.

 _ **and I'm gonna stop there for this chapter sorry I'm just a tease :9**_


End file.
